Not Just Another Day
by jazzyproz
Summary: This is my entry for the 2017 Bones Secret Santa fic exchange. It's my gift to grc73, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! It's Booth and Brennan all the way... romance, fluff and hopefully warm-and-fuzzies.


**Hello and welcome! This is my entry to the 2017 Bones Secret Santa Fic Exchange.**

 **This is my gift to grc73**

 **She requested the following:**

 **Characters I wish for: Booth, Brennan**

 **Please include: elements fluff, smuff, anything as long as BnB all the way - don't mind if it's them hooking up for the first time, or in an established relationship.**

 **Please exclude: No Sweets, No Jessica/Aubrey**

 **Maximum rating: from G to NC-17** _**(Who am I kidding?! I always say "K-M" every year but really... :D)**_ **\- PG13/R - NC17 (or "T"-"M" in Fanfic language)**

 **So, grc73, I hope that I managed to work in all the elements to your liking and I hope everyone enjoys! If anyone knows anything about me or my writing habits, you can probably guess the time frame about which I chose to write, as far as B &B go… If you don't, well, you'll find out fast enough! **

**I was going to break this into a couple parts, because it's so long, but it just felt better to keep going. I doubt it can be read in one sitting, but I really wanted to put it all out at once.**

 **I think you all will figure it out, but just in case - this is Season 3, after Santa in the Slush**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here besides the story idea!**

"I love my present, Booth," Brennan smiled wistfully as she watched the falling snow swirl around her partner and his son. The multi-colored lights on the Christmas tree twinkled in a way that reminded her of Booth's eyes whenever he was feeling playful.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," Booth said quietly into the phone. He couldn't see her face clearly, between the hazy window of the prison trailer and the flurry-filled distance between them. The agent could only hope that he had brought a genuine smile to the anthropologist's perfectly shaped lips.

"Merry Christmas, Booth." She inhaled slowly, feeling the close proximity of her father and brother standing behind her, as if they were listening to her side of the conversation. "I'll call you when I get back in a couple weeks."

"I'll be here." He glanced down at his son, who was waving manically at Brennan. He chuckled when Parker looked up at him with a wide grin splitting his face. "Did they really like it, Dad?"

Brennan heard Parker's question and set about to assure the miniature version of her partner. "Can I say goodnight to Parker before you hang up?"

Booth nodded and handed his cell phone to the boy.

"Thank you again, Parker. We all love the tree."

Parker cheered and did a little bounce. "I hope you have fun in Africa, Bones!" He chuckled from sheer Christmas excitement. "When you get home and when I'm at my dad's house next, I'll show you what I got from Santa, ok? And I have a present I made for you too!" He clasped his hand over his own mouth. "Oops, that's supposed to be a surprise! Try to forget about my surprise when you're in Africa!"

Brennan bit her tongue against correcting his assumption that she was going to Africa and opted to simply agree, chuckling at his energy. "That sounds like an excellent plan, Parks. Have fun tomorrow with your Dad. I know he is really excited to have you staying with him."

"We'll have fun!" Parker had no doubt that he and his dad would have a great day. He always had a good time when he stayed with his dad. "Bye, Bones!" He handed the phone back to Booth without hearing her closing and leaned back against Booth's legs, soaking in his warmth.

"Ok, I'll let you go now, Bones. Enjoy your family Christmas, and have a safe trip."

"Thanks again." Brennan nodded and licked her lips nervously, wishing for something she didn't quite understand, but certain that a Boothy guy-hug would have fulfilled. "Bye."

Booth looked down at his giggling six-year-old. "You ready to break this tree down and deliver it, and the extra blankets and clothes to the homeless shelter, now, Bub?"

He nodded, blindly agreeing to anything his father suggested, knowing that his dad always made a delivery to people less fortunate than themselves on Christmas. The Booth boys got busy doing just that, though the younger mostly just stood by his father's side, holding the collapsed tree stand that Booth handed him, thinking that his task was as important to the entire process as anything.

B/B/B/B

"It's a good thing it didn't keep snowing all night, huh, Dad?" Parker walked proudly beside his new bicycle, admiring the way the sun glinted off the metallic green paint. His grin was wide and he giggled in typical childhood Christmas excitement. "Otherwise I would'a had t'wait _FOREVER_ before I could try out my new grown-up-bike…"

"Yep," Booth chuckled at his son's exaggeration. "We sure are lucky it's been a warm winter… everything that fell should have melted from the sidewalks already…" Booth placed his hand on Parker's shoulder as they crossed through the parking lot, heading towards the park they knew well. "Now, I want you to stay on the bike path, no off-roading because the grassy areas are going to be muddy with all the melted snow, ok?"

"I know dad," Parker rolled his eyes playfully. "I don't wanna get my new bike all dirty… At least not yet…"

Booth laughed again, happy that his son liked the present so much. Just the day before, the agent was certain he was going to be spending a very lonely Christmas Day in front of his TV, but once Rebecca agreed to allow Parker to spend the day with him, with the caveat that Booth would drive Parks up to Vermont on the twenty-sixth, he felt the holiday bounce return to his step. What could have been a very depressing winter day turned into a cheerful celebration, and after they were done at the park, Booth planned to take Parker to the diner for their Christmas Dinner special and pie.

"Alright, Bub," Booth released his hold on Parker once they were away from traffic. "You alright to try it alone, or do you want me to hold onto your seat?"

"Dad! You put the little wheels on so you _wouldn't_ have to hold my seat…" He pointed to the training wheels, as if his father had gone senile and forgotten their discussion before leaving the apartment.

"Yeah, I know." He couldn't believe his son was growing up so fast. "It's just that this is your first big boy bike, so I wanted to make sure…"

Parker grinned and swung his leg over the seat, settling comfortably before looking back at Booth expectedly. "Can I go? Pleeeeeease?"

"Sure, Parks," he motioned to the bike path. "Stay on the path and go only as far as that sign, then wait for me to get closer. I don't want you to get too far ahead…" Booth planned to jog along behind his son, using it as an excuse to get a bit of exercise on the chilly Christmas morning.

"Okay!" Parker took off, calling over his shoulder, his little legs pedaling furiously as he aimed towards the marker sign his dad pointed to.

Booth set a slow, steady pace behind his son, smirking at the way the bike wobbled and bounced from side to side, remaining upright thanks to the training wheels. When the boy squealed in excitement, Booth was again thankful that he had planned ahead and got the bike, even though he hadn't been expecting to have his son for the day. When Parker got as far as the sign, he turned and saw his dad grow closer. "Ok, Parks," Booth said, "you can go as far as the next sign, I'll keep an eye on you." The boy took off again, rocking side to side and laughing all the way.

By the time the Booth boys reached the midway point of the bike trail, Booth motioned for Parker to stop. "Wha'dya say we get a hot chocolate from Mo?" He pointed to the coffee cart that he and his partner had started to frequent on their weekly runs.

"Yeah!" Parker cheered and turned his handlebars in the right direction, waiting for further instruction from his dad, since _Mo's Joe 'n Java Cart_ was off the actual bike trail.

"Ok, Bub. You'll have to walk your bike over there, see the sign? That means you can't ride on this path, you need to walk beside it."

They discussed their respective drink preferences as they joined the short line of patrons and suddenly Parker pointed to a nearby bench. "Hey, dad! Look!"

Booth looked to the side and saw the object of his son's distraction. His partner was sitting on the bench, a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Booth smiled and nodded, moving up to the head of the line and placing their order while keeping an eye on Brennan. Privy to her little-known weakness for chocolate chip cookies, he asked Mo for a pack of three and tucked them into his coat pocket as he picked up the hot cups, thanking his friend as he left the window.

"C'mon, Parks, let's go say hi to Bones." His attention was focused on said partner, admiring her attractive profile and thinking about how good it had felt to kiss her earlier in the week, when Caroline decided to blackmail them into fulfilling her ' _puckish side_ '… He mused, yet again, about how much he'd like to have more from their partnership, but he knew that she'd never go for it.

"Bones!" Parker betrayed their otherwise silent approach, joyfully calling out his favorite scientist's nickname. "Hi, Bones! See my new bike!?"

Brennan looked up from her book, smiling in surprise at her partner and his son. "Hi Parker, hi Booth." She stood up as they neared, getting closer to the boy and his bike. "Wow, did you get that for Christmas?"

"Yes!" Parker was excited to show off his new pride and joy. "Santa brought for me! Me and Daddy wrote him a letter last night and I asked for a bike and he left me this when he came to Daddy's apartment!" The boy tugged on Brennan's hand, drawing it to the cross bar, urging her to feel the smooth, bright green metal as he continued rambling. "And I asked for a new ball glove and baseball and I got those too! _And_ he brought me a new bat, even though I didn't ask for one! I'm so glad I got to be with Daddy this morning!"

Brennan agreed with the boy about the amazing turn of events, charmed by his Boothy charisma and reminded, once again, at how much Parker was like Booth. She looked up at her partner with a bright smile. "Merry Christmas, Booth."

Booth couldn't resist leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss against her chilled cheek. "Merry Christmas, Bones." He pulled back and handed Parker his hot chocolate, motioning to the bench. "Sit down, Parks, and drink it slow so you don't burn your lips, ok?"

Eager for his chocolate treat, the boy nodded and sat at the end, near the spot his dad indicated.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" Booth asked quietly, sipping his own coffee. "I thought you were leaving last night?"

"My connecting flight was scheduled for Chicago, but there is a blizzard that has planes grounded, and no incoming flights can arrive…" She shrugged. "If I'd left earlier in the day like I had originally planned, I would have been alright. I rescheduled so I could give Dad the Christmas he wanted, but it didn't work out the way I planned…"

"I'm sorry, Bones." Booth knew how much she had been looking forward to her trip, even if he didn't agree with the overall plan of mixing Christmas with mass grave excavations, or whatever it was she was doing with unearthed bones.

"Well, I think Dad and Russ had a good time, even under the extenuating circumstances… And Amy and the girls were glad to see Russ, too..."

"That's good, Bones." He smiled softly. "I'm proud of you. I know it was a tough decision and a real sacrifice you made for your family. But that was real nice."

Brennan smiled, glad at the simple fact that she'd done something out of the ordinary and her partner approved. "Thanks, Booth." She found herself almost pulled into Booth's space, leaning towards him ever so slightly as his dark eyes twinkled. Inhaling sharply, she realized they'd grown silent, the rest of their surroundings strangely melting away. She squared her shoulders and sat up straighter, speaking quickly. "So you and Parker are having a good day?"

"Yeah," Booth smiled broadly, glancing as his son who had placed his cup of hot chocolate on the bench and moved to squat next to his bike, running his hands and fingers along the straight lines of the frame. "He's having a blast." He looked back at Brennan and reached into his pocket. "You wanna cookie?" He produced the sweet treats and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Laughing at his antics, she accepted his offer and toasted him with her coffee cup. After handing Parker his cookie, the partners settled back against the bench as the younger Booth worked his charm on a passing little girl who was apparently out in the park trying out her new jump rope, and he offered to split his cookie with her. Booth and Brennan spoke quietly about their week, about Brennan's evening with her family and finally they settled on her plans for the day.

"Later today I'm planning to go into the lab and work on identifying a couple of unknown soldiers currently residing in bone storage."

"Oh, Bones, don't go into work when no one else is there…"

"I enjoy working alone, Booth. I am most productive when no one interrupts me or abducts me from my office." She smirked, knowing he was the only one who ever _abducted_ her from work.

Recognizing the playful taunt, he nodded in acceptance. "Well, Bones, I just don't like the idea of you being there all alone. What if something happens?"

Tapping his thigh, she leaned towards him. "I won't be alone, the security guards will be there."

Thinking quickly, he covered her hand with his, keeping it against his leg and decided against taking Parker to the diner for their meal. "Take the day off, Bones. Just the day, huh? Why don't you come over for dinner at my place?" He formed the best puppy dog eyes that he could muster while still smiling.

Brennan's brow wrinkled. "Booth, I don't want to interrupt your Christmas day with Parker.'

"You wouldn't be interrupting. Besides, I have your present and since you're in town for Christmas, I should give it to you for Christmas."

"But you and Parker gave the tree to me and my family last night."

"That wasn't your gift, Bones." He shrugged one shoulder. "That was just a little addition for your family celebration."

Brennan looked at Booth, studying his expression and felt Parker grow closer. Before she could answer, the boy interrupted.

"Dad, do you have any more cookies? I'm still hungry…"

Booth smiled and pulled his son to stand between his knees. "Parks, what do you say we head home and make dinner," his eyes swiveled to Brennan then back to Parker. "I just invited Bones to join us… I thought we'd make one of our famous Booth-family-recipes…"

Parker's eyes lit up and he looked at his dad's partner. "Will you come over, Bones?" He migrated towards her, standing near her legs. "I made a present for you. It's under the tree with Daddy's present for you…"

Brennan felt her resolve crumble in the face of a miniature version of the Booth-charm-smile. "Well, I'll have to go home to my apartment first," she leaned forward slightly. "I wrapped your present last night, so I need to bring it over." She smiled at his excitement and cocked an eyebrow at Booth. "That was very backhanded, Booth," she quipped softly.

Leaning closer, he winked. " _Underhanded_ , Bones. It was underhanded."

B/B/B/B

The knock on the door was crisp and punctual, as usual. Parker bounced on his toes in anticipation of their guest, waiting impatiently for his father to unlock the door. When the Booth boys invited Brennan inside, Parker immediately tugged her towards their tree, anxious to present her with the handmade pasta picture he'd created in art class. He had insisted to his art teacher that he simply _had_ to make three pictures… one for his mom, one for his dad and one for Brennan. Though his mom didn't seem to understand why he came home with three fascinating works of art, his dad quickly praised him for his thoughtfulness and talent.

Their day flew by; gifts were exchanged, dinner was consumed with gusto, and storytelling time came and passed, amidst emotional pleas from Parker to not make him go to Vermont the next day. The child couldn't express what he was feeling, but he wanted to stay with his dad and Brennan.

When he was around them, Parker felt like they were a complete family. He didn't comprehend that his dad and Brennan were only partners. His mind could only recognize that when they were all together, his dad smiled more and he had a warm sensation filling his chest.

As Brennan stood in the doorway of the child's room, observing the way Booth calmed his son, she silently mused about the easy report she had with Parker and Booth. Typically, she did not mingle well in social settings, but with Booth she never felt out of place, she always felt like she was right where she belonged. And while she never considered herself to be particularly good at communicating with children, the comfortable banter she had with Parker gave her a sense of pride and fulfillment… it was almost as if she was part of their actual family, as opposed to simply being a displaced and misunderstood scientist whose FBI partner took under his wing…

Once Booth had settled his overly-tired boy, he and Brennan quietly closed the door, hoping to not disturb the sleeping six-year-old.

"Sorry he got cranky tonight, Bones." He offered her a refill on her wine before topping off his own. "It was an exciting day for him. And he's a little upset about having to go back to Rebecca tomorrow."

"I imagine it's very difficult for him to only have time with you for one day. But I heard you calming him earlier, about spending time together after he comes back, and he seemed to relax."

"Yeah. Normally it's not so difficult. I mean, I hate not having him with me more, but when Bec and I swap weekends, it's normal… With it being the holiday, though, it's different. He's a pretty sensitive kid, y'know?" Booth shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, but also hating the idea of having to take his son up to Vermont the very next day.

"Yes, I can understand how disturbing it would be to have a routine interrupted." Brennan smiled sadly, seeing the pain in her partner's eyes. "And even though tomorrow will be difficult, you gave him a great day, I think."

"Thanks, Bones." Booth swallowed some wine and placed his glass back on the table. "I hope he enjoyed the day." He grinned quickly. "I am glad he liked the bike. That was a big hit…"

"Oh, he loved it! You made a great choice…"

"No, _Santa_ made the great choice, not me." Booth winked playfully.

Brennan laughed. "Well, I feel I should tell you, I enjoyed today very much." She focused on the rich red wine swirling in her glass. "When I woke up this morning, I had planned to enjoy the sunshine for a little while by reading in the park, and the head to the lab to work through the night…" She looked back at Booth. "I am glad you found me. And I appreciate you inviting me to share in your day."

"It was our pleasure, Bones." Booth eyed her sideways and sat back on the couch, bumping her shoulder lightly. "Thanks for coming over. I enjoyed having you here… And I know Parks did, too."

Brennan felt a familiar heat filling her cheeks. More and more often, Booth would say something that made her feel wanted, in a way she suspected normal people would feel… When she had kissed him in her office earlier that week, she lied when she told Carolyn it was like kissing her brother… The truth was, she had wanted to keep kissing him… His lips were soft and firm at the same time, his scent had been intoxicating, and it would be disingenuous of her to say he wasn't a skilled kisser… Since that day, she'd found herself thinking about what it would be like to kiss him again, and more than once, she had brought herself to a thrilling climax with his name dripping from her tongue. So lost in her thoughts was she, that the normally-attentive scientist almost missed his next question.

"Wha-what? I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I don't suppose you'd wanna spend tomorrow on an eighteen-hour-round-trip drive with me, would you?" When he saw her flushed expression, he knew it was too much to wish for. "Nevermind, I'm sorry. I know you want to get some work done…"

"Do… Do you _want_ me to go with you?"

Seeing a glimmer of light in her simple question, he noted that she didn't exactly look disagreeable… "Well, sure." He nodded, telling himself not to get his hopes up. "I mean, I'd love to have you come along. That is, if you think you'd wanna go."

"Eighteen hours?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a nine-hour drive up, barring any delays." He drained his glass before licking his lips again. "Drop Parker off with Rebecca, exchange a few niceties, give my boy a hug, and then just turn around and come back…"

"Do you have plans on the twenty-seventh?"

"No. Why?" Maybe she would want to get together when he got home, he thought, and found himself suddenly looking forward to returning after his rocket-run up north.

"Well," she, too, finished her wine and placed the glass on the table beside his before turning to face him, tucking one leg beneath herself as she sat. "If you are sincere in your invitation, perhaps I could come with you, but instead of rushing back, maybe we could sight-see on the way? It is quite beautiful up there this time of year…"

Booth's eyes brightened and his lips curled in pleasant surprise. "That'd be awesome, Bones. As long as," he paused, weighing the implications. "As long as I'm not keeping you from anything…"

She grinned. "I wasn't going to be home anyway, Booth… The lab is closed until after the new year… You are on vacation for that time as well…" She raised one shoulder. "We could just see what we can find and go from there…"

"Yeah," he chuckled in anticipation. "Yeah, that's a great idea, Bones." He swallowed thickly. "I can pick you up at your place in the morning, say, seven o'clock? We can stop on the way, once we get out of the District, for a late morning breakfast?"

Brennan sat up straighter. "Well, I should get home." She put her feet down, slipping on her shoes. "I need to pack a few days of clothes… My current luggage does not contain appropriate attire, as I was intending to be in South America…"

Booth rose to his feet, escorting her to the door and helping her with her winter coat.

"It's getting colder out there, Bones. Zip up."

When, instead of the brown beret hat she'd worn earlier that day, she pulled on the new hat and scarf set he'd given her, he smiled, glad she seemed to like the set. Initially, when he took Pops Christmas shopping a few weeks earlier, he wasn't sure she would like the crocheted red hat topped with the pom-pom. However, once he spotted the geometrically designed scarf containing the same shade of red hanging on the next rack, no matter what else he looked at that day, his mind kept returning to that set. The agent had smiled softly when he imagined how adorable she would look wearing it, and when Pops teased him about the obvious affection he felt for the anthropologist, he knew he'd found the perfect present for her, brushing off Pops' mischievous comments with an easy humor. Now that the normally buttoned-up scientist had pulled it down tight on her head, posing playfully for him, he was convinced that he'd never seen a more beautiful woman.

"Thank you for my hat and scarf, Booth," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "I have mittens at home that will match the gray in this scarf…" She was looking down at the garment as he tightened the knot, ensuring that she would be warm.

"I remember." He said simply and absently took her hand in his and pulled her in for a hug. "And thanks for the matching Flyers jerseys you got for me and Parks. They're awesome."

"I'm glad you like them." She accepted the hug easily, enjoying the way he made her feel. "And, like I said earlier, if Parker doesn't think he will enjoy the books, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm happy to exchange them for something of better interest."

Booth laughed at the absurd thought that his kid wouldn't want something that Brennan gave him. "You joking?" He pulled back from the hug, cupping her biceps. "He practically worships the ground you walk on… Anything you give him, he'll absorb like a sponge, and he'll do it happily."

Brennan wasn't sure how to respond to such a compliment, but Booth seemed to sense her hesitation and kept talking.

"I'll pick you up in the morning… You're sure you wanna go?"

Brennan nodded eagerly. "I'm looking forward to it."

B/B/B/B

"Daddy, why are we stopping at Bones' building?" Parker looked out his window, wiping the glass clear of the condensation created by his breath. He knew the building well, having spent time with Brennan on more than a few occasions when she picked him up from school as well as whenever he and his dad surprised her with take-out food when he was spending the weekend with Booth. The boy loved Brennan, viewing her as an important person in his life, though he didn't really know exactly where she fit into the family tree...

Booth looked at his son's reflection in the rearview mirror after tapping out a message to Brennan on his phone, letting her know they were downstairs and to dress warm. "Because Bones is going to take a ride with us up to Vermont." When he saw the young boy's eyebrows raise in surprise, he felt one side of his lips tug upward. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah!" Parker bounced in his booster-seat, suddenly more excited about taking the ride up to Vermont. Booth had warned the antsy six-year-old that it would be a very, _very_ long drive for them to get up to his mother, and Parker tried every trick in the book to get out of having to leave his dad's so soon. But now that Brennan would be sharing the ride, the burden took on a whole new light. "We love having Bones go places with us, right Dad?"

Booth watched as the front door of the apartment building opened and Brennan stepped into the wind. Before he could respond to Parker's otherwise rhetorical question, his kid squealed excitedly and tapped his mittened hand on the window, as if Brennan didn't know where they were parked.

"Sit tight, Parker," Booth said as he opened his door and walked over to greet his partner, taking her bag to put into the back of the SUV while directing her to get into the warmth of the car.

Their ride was filled with chatter from the backseat until after they'd stopped for breakfast. Once they were back on the road, Parker finally calmed down and fell asleep, gripping one of his new books in his hands. The partners spoke quietly about Christmas memories, both good and bittersweet, and eventually they turned to more general topics, their comfort and familiarity with one another obvious as their stories flowed seamlessly, making the miles beneath the truck tires pass with ease.

Parker stirred awake when they stopped and Booth had gotten out of the truck to pump the gas. "Bones?" His voice was quiet from the backseat and he knuckled his eyes.

"Hey, Parks," Brennan turned in her seat. "Did you have a good rest?"

"'I'm hungry… are we there yet…?"

B/B/B/B

The final leg of their trip was filled with a little more tension. Booth always felt somber when taking his son home after a weekend, and in this case, they had only had one full day together. Despite his reassurance to the child himself, that they would have lots of fun together on the week after New Year, the special agent couldn't hide his emotions from his partner. Parker, too, felt the familiar pang of missing his father, even though he knew they'd be together in another week. And even though the boy knew he had presents waiting for him with his mom and Drew, and his grandparents, that didn't sway his desire to stay with his Dad. He loved the time they spent together, and the experience was always amplified with Brennan in attendance.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Bub?"

"Will you stay with us in Vermont and go skiing too?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so, kiddo." He glanced in his mirror and back at the road. "Your mom will want to have Christmas with you, and I'm sure your Gramma and Grampa will be excited to see you…"

"But, we could have Christmas all together…" Parker sat forward in his booster seat, hoping his father would see the logic of staying.

"Parker," Booth pulled into the parking lot of the ski resort where Rebecca was staying and found a space easily. "You're gonna have a good time with your mom and Drew. You'll see your grandparents, give them the presents you made, and I'm sure they'll give you some presents…" Booth understood his son's reluctance, wishing still for more time. "But remember, when you come back, your mom is going to bring you to my place on Hanuary second and then we have a whole week together, right? Just you and me, and -"

"And Bones, too?" Parker looked hopeful.

"Well, I was going to say that we have a week together, just you and me, and how would you feel if the plans we're making for our week together were interrupted?"

"I would be sad… and mad…" Parker thought about his answer and quickly amended. "Unless it's you, Bones! You can spend our time with us!"

Brennan smiled warmly. "Well, I don't want to interrupt your week, Parker. How about if your dad and I discuss some dinner plans or something?"

"Ok!" Parker was satisfied with the answer, suddenly more agreeable to spending his allotted holiday time with his mom and Drew.

"OK, Bub. Stay in your seat until I come around, huh?"

Parker knew the drill. He wasn't allowed out of the truck until an adult was with him, so he waited patiently while his dad came around to open his door.

"You coming, Bones?" Booth looked at Brennan, who appeared to be focusing on a magazine.

"Oh," she hadn't considered going inside the resort with Booth and Parker for the meeting, which she expected to be somewhat tense, especially after the unexpected way Parker came to be with Booth for Christmas Day. "Did you want me to?"

"Sure," he smiled, holding Parker's hand as they waited for Brennan to join them on the blacktop. "C'mon, it's cold out here. Walk in with us."

The so-called exchange was, as Brennan anticipated, strained. While Rebecca was very excited to see her son and eager to begin their vacation together, she seemed unimpressed to see Brennan accompanying them. The boy's mother eyed Brennan with thinly veiled jealousy when Parker threw himself into the scientist's embrace, burying his face into her neck as he thanked her again for his presents. He promised to take good care of the books the had given him and confessed how much he was looking forward to seeing her when he was with his Dad again on the first week of January.

After a few stiff handshakes and awkward, _albeit obligatory_ , Christmas niceties, the partners finally turned away, walking slowly through the lobby, deciding to stop in the lobby cafe for a coffee before heading back out into the weather.

"So, whatcha think you wanna do, Bones? Where should we drive first?"

"Well," she pulled a paper from her bag and slid it across the table towards his seat. "I knew that we'd be arriving up here late today, so I took the liberty to make a reservation for tonight. It's a Bed and Breakfast in a small village only about fifty minutes from here, and they are very highly rated and were very accommodating when I requested two rooms with a connecting door." She pointed out the information for the Inn, hoping that she hadn't overstepped any boundaries. "There is a skating rink within walking distance, and I know you always keep your skates in the truck, so I thought maybe we could go ice skating tonight or tomorrow."

Booth looked at the information, impressed with the research she'd done in only one evening. She had several winter attractions circled and highlighted as possible destinations and he nodded. "This looks nice, Bones. How many nights did you book for?"

"I did it for two nights, but I advised the owner that you are an FBI Special Agent in Charge, so the reservation would be contingent upon the caveat that we might be called away before the two days had passed. That way, we had an escape plan, for lack of a better phrase, in the event we are unhappy with the property.

"Cool, Bones. Yeah, if we hate it, I can always flash my badge and blame an inconveniently timed murder or something like that…" He grinned and winked, knowing that she knew he'd never use an artificial murder as an excuse for anything. He sipped his coffee and nodded. "This place looks nice. Let's finish up and hit the road. Maybe we can get there before it gets too dark outside."

B/B/B/B

They arrived in good time and checked in without a problem. The Inn was a multi-story Victorian-style home with classic gingerbread type architectural accents and elegant holiday decor. After checking out their respective rooms, they met back in the lush living room, and accepted the hot tea and snacks that were offered to them when they arrived. While speaking with the proprietor, Booth found out about the public skating rink, some local favorite restaurants and seasonal tourist attractions.

"Your place is beautiful," Booth complimented the somewhat-elderly woman as he admired the stonework of the fireplace. "I'm surprised that we were lucky enough to get a couple of rooms at such a last minute request."

"Oh, well you lucked out there, son," the older woman smiled, admiring the handsome Agent. "I'd rented the whole B&B for the week, all five rooms, to a single family from Chicago. But they're having a doozie of a storm out there and they had to cancel their flights and plans." She wondered about the glance that occurred between her two guests at the mention of Chicago, But was quickly enlighten when Booth chuckled. "How ironic. The whole reason we ended up here is because my partner's connecting flight through Chicago was cancelled…"

"Oh, where were you going, my dear?" She leaned in to refill Brennan's tea cup. "Were you going to visit family?"

"No." Brennan answered bluntly. "I was going to Peru to examine the remains of individuals who were possible victims of genocide approximately 1500 years ago."

Mrs. Strong stared at Brennan with a blank expression before being rescued by Booth.

"You see, Mrs. Strong," he moved so he would grab their host's attention. "Dr. Brennan is an anthropologist in very high demand. She's the best in the country…"

"In the _world_ ," Brennan interrupted with the correction.

Booth shot her a sideways glance, then continued with a softer expression meant to sooth Mrs. Strong's confusion. "Her arrival in Peru was highly anticipated by several scholars, but the weather conditions made it impossible for her to travel. So, as a result, I was fortunate enough that she agreed to accompany me for an impromptu mini-vacation…"

"Well," Mrs. Strong nodded slowly. "I'm very glad, then, that the rooms became available." Her gaze shifted between the partners before settling on Booth. She spoke quietly with a knowing smirk. "Skeletons and Christmas don't really go together…"

Booth bit back a smile at shot Brennan a warning glance to just let the statement go. Looking at Mrs. Strong, he dipped his chin and sipped his tea, wishing it was coffee, but he would never be so bold as to voice his preference to the generous offer.. "Well, no matter the circumstances that brought us here, I'd like to say thank you for your hospitality."

Definitely not immune to the handsome agent's omnipresent charm, Mrs. Strong felt herself blush, quickly transported back in her mind to a time when she and her late husband were young and courting. She had been the one to assist Brennan on the phone when the call came in early that morning, and the scientist insisted on separate rooms with a connecting door, but the widow only had to take one look at the twinkling in Booth's dark eyes when he glanced at his partner to know the man was smitten with the fair-skinned woman. Pushing up from her wingback chair, she stretched slowly, letting her aged muscles loosen up. "Well, kids. I'm off to bed." She picked up the tray, carrying the teapot to the kitchen. "As I said when giving you the tour, help yourself to the snacks in the pantry if you're hungry and if you wish to drop a few coins into the tin can there, that's just fine. If you don't want to that's fine too. It just helps to offset expenses. And as I explained to Dr. Brennan on the phone, breakfast is, of course, included. Typically I have a set menu based on the day of the week, but, since you are my only two guests, how about you let me know what you want in the morning? I'll see what I can whip up." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Strong," Brennan carried her own cup to the kitchen, closely following the slow-moving woman. "Is there anything we can do to help clean up?" She glanced around the spotless kitchen.

"No, no. I'll take care of this. You're on a vacation," she actually turned Brennan around and all but chased her from the kitchen. "Go enjoy the fireplace. Help yourself to the TV. Be comfortable." Almost forgetting one last request, she raised a finger into the air. "Oh! And if you or your Agent Booth need to leave or wish to go outside, here is a spare key for the side door." She handed Brennan a brightly colored, over-sized keychain holding a single brass key. "Just because this isn't one of those big chain hotels doesn't mean you don't have the freedom to come and go as you please…"

Brennan smiled and accepted the key. "Good night, Mrs. Strong."

"G'night, dear," she turned back to the kitchen and let the door swing closed with little more than a whisper.

B/B/B/B

Sitting in front of the fireplace, Booth let the warmth of the flames permeate his socks, warming the soles of his feet nicely. His eyes were closed and his hands folded across his chest as he slouched comfortably in the reclining chair, dozing on and off. Even without looking, he knew what his partner was doing, and he could picture how she'd look if he were to open his eyes. She would be sitting on the loveseat with her legs tucked under her bottom as she leaned against the overstuffed arm. She would have that adorable little crease in the middle of her eyebrows as she scrutinized an article in her Anthropology Today magazine. _And,_ based on the quiet hums and grunts he was hearing, she was in strong opposition to whatever opinion was stated in the article while, in all likelihood, simultaneously constructing a strongly worded rebuttal. Just to test his theory, like a personal little game he liked to play, he cracked open one eye and silently watched her.

Sure enough, she was frowning as she bit her lower lip, and that little wrinkle on her forehead that he adored was front and center as she concentrated on the article. Rolling his head slowly to face her, Booth remained otherwise unmoving, breathing slowly with his hands on his chest, the bottoms of his feet facing the hearth. Opening both eyes, he continued to study her without interruption. His eyes followed the smooth line of her profile and settled on her mouth. He thought about how sweet her lips tasted when they'd kissed and, despite his protests, he ended up with chewing gum in his mouth. As if she felt his gaze on her, she raised her pale eyes and smiled.

"Did you have a good rest?"

Booth smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I sorta dozed off for a little bit…".

Brennan glanced at her watch. "More than an hour."

"Sorry about that, Bones."

"No need for apologies." She smiled, having enjoyed watching him sleep, something she'd mentally vowed to keep to herself. "You did a lot of driving today; you're tired." She help up her magazine, needing to deflect from the flushed feeling washing over her body. "The editors of this month's issue are going to get a slice of my thoughts …"

"A piece of your mind, Bones…" Booth smirked and lowered his foot rest, noting the time on the mantle clock. "Wow, it's past midnight…" He looked at Brennan as she closed her magazine and appeared to be taking her cue from him as to whether or not they were finished with their evening. "You shoulda woke me up, Bones… I feel bad, you were sitting by yourself…"

Brennan shook her head again. "It's fine, Booth, really. I was enjoying the quiet as I read...you were relaxing…" SHe shrugged one shoulder. "It's not like we have a schedule to keep, right?"

"True," Booth grinned lazily and tilted his head. "What were you and Mrs. Strong talking about for so long out there?" He indicated to the kitchen, where he'd watched Brennan follow the proprietor just before he closed his eyes to soak in the warmth of the living room.

"We weren't out there very long. She gave me a key we can use to let ourselves in and out. And she had some additional information about the village. It sounds like there are some nice antique stores…"

"I love antique stores." Booth's eyes lit up as he sat forward.

"I know." She chuckled and pushed up from the loveseat, watching him slip back into his shoes and gingerly put his weight on his war-torn feet. She felt a tug in her gut, knowing that the torture he received as a POW caused him to suffer terribly from the cold, yet he never openly complained, and for that, she admired him so much more than he'd ever know. When he was back to his full height, standing tall and proud, their eyes met and the sudden domesticity of their situation seemed to force the breath from her lungs. She desperately wanted to lean in and kiss him, just as she had done in her office, but she knew that was not permitted; they were nothing more than partners.

Clearing his throat, certain, from the look in her eyes, that she was feeling the same magnetic forces he was fighting, he shrugged one shoulder. "Should we head upstairs?" When she nodded, he closed the fireplace doors and clicked the corner lamp off, motioning for her to lead the way. "Are you going to set your alarm?"

Brennan shook her head. "I figured I'd just wake up on my own."

"Sounds perfect," they paused in the hallway outside their respective doors. He searched her eyes. "Did you," he shuffled a little, unsure of how she was feeling. "Did you wanna open the connecting doors?"

Brennan smiled; that bright, crooked smile that only ever seemed to make an appearance when being directed at Booth. "Sure," she nodded and stepped into her room.

Before long, lights were turned off, soft conversations grew softer until Booth simply thanked her for accompanying him on the trip. "I said it before, but, while I'm sorry your trip was cancelled, I'm glad we got to do this, Bones…"

Brennan smiled into the dark, staring at the ceiling of her room. "I am too, Booth. I had received an invitation to go to Montreal after Ryan called to wish me Merry Christmas and learned that I wasn't going to Peru after all. I'm glad I didn't take him up on his offer…"

"Umm," Booth was sleepy and wondered if he was stuck in a twilight dream. " _Ryan_?"

"Yes... Detective Andrew Ryan. When he called, I told him that my plans had changed..." She inhaled slowly and waited.

In his room, surrounded by darkness and her rich, alto voice, Booth's eyes shot open in immediate alarm. _Detective Ryan? Who the hell was he? Montreal? What was she talking about?_

As calm as possible, he swallowed his sudden and aggressive jealousy. "Who _is_ that?"

"Ryan? He's the Detective Inspector that I work with when I'm up in Canada. He has, on a number of occasions, expressed an interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with me. But I am not interested... He's my partner…" She wondered if it was a mistake mentioning the only other man about whom she had entertained the notion of mixing business and pleasure… In the back of her mind, however, she imagined Angela lecturing her about pushing Booth's buttons in all the right ways. After all, if she was feeling such a strong attraction to him, it's highly probable that he, too, was feeling drawn to her. "Just like you're my partner in DC..."

"You, ahh, you never mentioned him before," he pointed out with a slight hesitation.

Brennan was startled, hearing Booth's voice so close. She turned towards the connecting door and saw his silhouette against the shadows. She wished she could see his face, wished she could get a better read on his reaction. Based on his shoulders, however, he appeared tense.

"There's nothing much to mention, Booth. He and I work together when I'm in Montreal. You know I go there for consultations…"

"Well," his mouth was dry. "Yeah. I know. And it makes sense that you work with law enforcement, but, still… You never mentioned him specifically… You never said you had another partner..." He licked his lips nervously. "I think it'd be important for me to know who you work with up there… You know, in case anything ever happened… I could get up there in a hurry… And I should know who I'm lookin' for..."

Brennan heard the twinge of possessiveness in his voice that she knew so well. There was a time not so long ago that she would flat out put Booth in his place, reminding him that he was not her keeper, but in the dark of night, with him standing between their rooms in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, she simply felt desired and swallowed an uncharacteristic sigh of relief. Trying to be nonchalant, she attempted to assuage his obvious concern. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you about him. _Tomorrow_. It's late, and we've had a long day. We should get a good night's sleep…"

Chomping at the bit to know all there was to learn about this Detective Ryan, Booth managed to calm himself, making a mental note to shoot Charlie an email to do some digging for him. "Yeah, ok. Tomorrow." Realizing that he probably sounded like a bullish, petulant child, he tugged the hem of his shirt to straighten it. "We can talk more in the morning. Good night, Bones."

Rolling onto her side so she was facing him, she managed to make eye contact through the shadowy light. Smiling softly, she nodded. "Good night, Booth. I really am glad we're here…" she wanted to assure him of her preference of being with him and not in Montreal.

Satisfied with her answer, Booth pushed away from the door jam. "M'kay… G'night." He felt one side of his lips tug upwards as he turned away from her, thinking about how cute she looked all snuggled down in her comforter. "And for the record, I'm glad too…"

"What record?" She teased and rolled onto her back again, snickering at his exasperated sigh and his retort of ' _Goodnight_ _Bones_ …'

B/B/B/B

December twenty-seventh found Booth and Brennan enjoying a leisurely stroll through town, or as the locals called it 'the village.' It was a quiet, intimate place where everyone knew everyone else and they all welcomed tourists with open arms. They meandered through antique stores, gawked at the outrageous prices of some items while wondering at the logic behind other prices that were so low it blew Booth's mind. Upon spotting a particular set of everyday kitchen dishes, Brennan got lost in regaling long forgotten happy memories of family dinners when she and Russ were kids. Booth listened patiently as she described the food, the family game nights and trips to the drive-in theater when she and her brother would dress in their pajamas so they could just fall asleep in the car and be ready for bed when they got home. He had never heard his partner speak so fondly of her childhood and it warmed him inside and out to see the pretty pink flush fill her cheeks as she told her stories.

They stopped for lunch at a tiny cafe that didn't seat more than a dozen people, and the partners let the freshly brewed coffee drive away the chill from the outdoors. As Booth stirred sugar into his cup, he eyed his partner. "So, I thought maybe we'd hit the ice rink this evening. Whatcha think?"

"I'm not a very adapt skater, but I know you enjoy it. I will watch you," she met his eyes, thinking about how nice it would be to watch her partner's fine form skate around the slick surface.

"No way," he chuckled. "You're not getting out of it that easy. We'll rent you some skates and I'll teach you."

"If skate rentals are as poorly disinfected as bowling shoes, no thank you." She remembered the time he dragged her to the bowling rink (Rink?... Field?... Alley!)... The time he dragged her to the _bowling alley_ and she witnessed the disinterested attention the attendant paid to the footwear, she was so disgusted that she flat out refused to ever rent shoes again.

"Awww, c'mon, Bones… you work elbow deep in dead bodies all the time and you're worried about who wore the skates before you?" His eyebrows arched, challenging her excuse.

"Booth, I do not wish to contract a foot fungus that's been deposited by a stranger's sweaty feet! I have never been a fan of cracked lesions between my proximal phalanges or yeast buildup beneath my toenails…"

No longer hungry, he pushed his dish aside and eyed her knowingly. Leaning his elbows against the table, he spoke quietly. "You say that kinda shit just to get to me, don't you…?"

Brennan laughed but stopped abruptly. "Did it work?"

"Nope." He sat back again and sipped his coffee with a snug expression. "We're going skating tonight. And I'm gunna teach you."

Folding her arms across her breasts, she narrowed her pale blues at him. "Well, if you're going to insist on taking me there, then I insist on also going someplace where I can acquire my _own_ ice skates." Raising her nose into the air ever so slightly, she thought he might back away from the challenge.

Chuckling, he nodded slowly. "Excellent." He reaches into his pocket for a map of the village. Locating a sportswear store, he committed the address to memory and shoved it back into his pocket. "You ready?" He dropped a few bills on the table to cover their lunch and tip, and slid his chair back. "There's a place not far from here." With a flirty wink, he tilted his head. "If you're really nice to me, I'll even give you some tips on what kind of skates you should get…"

B/B/B/B

Holding both of her hands, Booth backed onto the rink, glad they had come at a fairly slow time. It would be easier to teach his partner with less people around.

"Ok, just keep your ankles straight. If they feel wobbly, then the skates are too loose and we'll go back and tighten the laces." He gripped her hands tightly, feeling her hesitation despite the brave face. Keeping his eyes on her feet, he moved his own as if second nature, pushing out then pulling in, creating a familiar and slow rhythm, pulling her along. Sensing her distinct lack of enthusiasm, he looked up and saw thinly veiled fear in her eyes as they glanced between his feet and her own. "Hey," he squeezed her hands, pulling her a little closer as he slowed his own movement even more. "Relax, Bones. You're too tense." He tried to loosen her arms by moving them, but they held stiff, barely moving. "I'm not gunna let you fall, I promise."

Brennan wanted to believe him, but she wasn't used to being the person who didn't know how to do something when they were in public. Usually she strived to master skills or techniques in the privacy of her home, but with skating, that wasn't really an option.

"I was never good at this," she confessed softly. "Even as a child, I only went a few times but I didn't like falling, so I stopped going…" She bit her lower lip in concentration.

Booth watch the way her forehead wrinkled and noticed she was holding her breath. He wanted her to enjoy herself but it was clear she was too worried. Determined to put his partner at ease, he held her hands firmly and started to talk.

"Did you have fun today?"

Concerned that he was distracting her, she glanced up only briefly, glaring with disapproval before looking down again.

Accepting her expression as a challenge, the agent continued. "I had fun…. I liked seeing the old military memorabilia. And the vintage comic books…"

"Mm-hmm," she muttered incoherently. Shaking slightly, she almost thought she was going to fall when a teenager whipped around them without warning. The strong grip holding her steady, however, compensated perfectly and kept her upright.

"And lunch was good, too. That chili was amazing…"

Brennan couldn't help it grin as she still focused on their feet. "You ate it fast enough," she teased him, looking up at him a few moments longer before dropping her gaze again.

"Well, I was hungry… I mean, you were talking about your family dinners and it made me realize how ravenous I'd become…"

At the mention of her family dinners, Brennan's sweet smile curled upward. "I did quite enjoy finding those old dishes…" Her cheeks filled with warmth. "I kind of wish I'd bought them now…" Her eyes found his again and she sighed quietly. "I guess that is irrational…"

"It's not irrational at all, Bones. They remind you of a time when you were happy… when your family was happy." He picked up the pace a little, continuing to skate backwards while guiding her along. "We can go back tomorrow and get them…"

She shook her head, as if reluctantly denying herself something she really knew she wanted. "There is no need… it's not like I have a big family to feed… my only living relatives are both in jail…"

"You can feed me," he quirked his lips and shrugged one shoulder.

"I have nicer plates to use when you're over for dinner, Booth…" She shook her head and smiled, finally comfortable enough to meet his dark eyes for longer than two seconds before refocusing on her uncertain feet.

"I don't want fancy plates… I want the ones that make you smile. That big, beautiful smile you had when you were telling me about your mom's cooking and your food fights with Russ."

Feeling a rush of emotion, the scientist inhaled sharply, intent to regain her composure. She wasn't prepared, however, for the rush of old air the filled her lungs, and she started to cough, her body suddenly jolted, shaking violently.

Pulling her to his torso, Booth planted his feet in place on the rink and held her as steady as possible as the coughing wracked her body. He had to close his eyes when he felt her fingers grip the lapels of his jacket and pressed her face against his chest. He was crazy about his partner, and his attraction to her was growing more and more every day. And in a moment like that, he had to recite the saints, lest she discover the way his body physiologically reacted to hers…

After regaining her composure, Brennan wiped the coughing-tears from her eyes and pulled back from Booth's warm chest, carefully trying to hold herself up without assistance. "Do you think we can sit down for a few minutes and get a drink?"

"Of course," he would do anything for his Bones. Guiding her slowly to a rink exit, he let her step off the ice first and followed close behind as she easily found her footing on the surface of the common area. They found a quiet corner for coffee and enjoyed the beverage while bantering in companionable comfort.

The evening passed with little more excitement, but Brennan grew more confident on her skates and before their night was over, she was slowly but surely skating alongside Booth, holding onto just his hand.

"We should go skating when we're back home, Bones. Pretty soon you'll be jumping sow-cows around me…"

Wrinkling her brow, she eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know what that means."

"That's ok You will."

She accepted his promise and let him lead her from the ice for the final time that night. "I did have quite a good time," she admitted as she led the way back over to their locker. "I think I would enjoy skating again."

B/B/B/B

Once back at their lodging, the partners showered and agreed to meet back downstairs in the living room. When Booth entered the cozy space, he found Brennan speaking quietly to Mrs. Strong, recounting their day. The older woman listened attentively, apparently enjoying the animated story Brennan was telling about remaining upright on the ice when Booth became a little overzealous and fell himself. Booth grinned; he had fallen on purpose, trying to loosen his partner up when they were at the rink and from the sounds of it, his little ploy worked, though he would never openly admit that he went down on his own accord. When Mrs. Strong spotted the agent entering the room, she flare her eyes, warning Brennan that he was there.

"You talkin' trash about me, Bones?" He joked and winked at their hostess, taking the seat beside his scientist. "I was just tryin' to show you how to go down gracefully for when you finally take a tumble…"

"Ha!" Brennan barked in laughter. "There was nothing graceful about that, Booth." They shared a light-hearted giggle and Booth re-focused on Mrs. Strong.

"Bones and I were going to order delivery from this place," he pulled out a menu from a Thai restaurant in the village, which he'd picked up when they were out. "Would you like us to order something for you as well?"

"Oh," she had never received an offer of inclusion from a guest before; she had simply been enjoying the chat with Brennan as the younger woman waited for her partner. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Booth would not have made the offer if he felt you were intruding." Brennan responded bluntly, then smiled, as if she realized after she spoke just how flat her answer had been.

The agent smirked. He liked Mrs. Strong, she reminded him of his grandmother, only a few years younger than she would have been. And he had gathered from their few conversations that she was pretty much alone during the holidays; she'd mentioned her husband had passed a couple years before and her only son was living out west, unable to come home until after the New Year. His grandfather was traveling with a bunch of his friends from the retirement home, so he missed seeing Pops for the holiday, but he would hope that if Pops was alone, and unable to be with friends or family, that someone would do something kind for him as well.

"Really, if you would like something, we'd enjoy sharing a meal. My treat," he teased and waggled his eyebrows and handed her the menu.

"Well, that is very kind of you," she put her glasses on and stared at the menu, wrinkling her forehead. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know what to order… I've never had Thai food before…" Her attention was caught when the pair sitting opposite did a collective gasp.

"Never?" Booth looked shocked as she shook her head. He pushed up to his feet and came around to squat down beside her chair, so they could review the menu together. "Well, then, you're in for a treat…" He pointed to his and Brennan's standard choices and started to describe the menu. "This is Bones' favorite meal and I like this. Bones is a vegetarian, but I'm not, so they cater to both tastes. Do you like spicy food?"

"I like _flavorful_ food, but not spicy-hot… I like to taste my food, not have my mouth catch fire…" She eyed him cautiously, knowing that young people today sometimes order their food dangerously hot.

Brennan, however, drew her attention quickly with an unexpected response. "The probability of your mouth catching on fire while you eat is near non-existent in this scenario, Mrs. Strong…" Her eyes flicked to Booth as she prepared to deliver a lecture about an obscure tribe of aboriginals who celebrate their coming of age by holding hot coals between their teeth for a predetermined amount of time, but her plan of sharing her knowledge was quickly thwarted when she saw his expression. "Oh… too literal?"

"Yes, Bones." He chuckled patiently. "Too literal…"

She swiveled her eyes to the motherly woman again and rolled her own eyes. "Sometimes I misunderstand colloquialisms…"

"Not to worry, dear," Mrs. Strong reassured her. "It's a common mistake…" She looked back at Booth and patted his arm. "I prefer chicken over steak or pork, but I'll leave the ordering up to you kids, since you seem to know what's good at this kind of place…"

Booth rose to his full height, nodding in acknowledgement as he pulled out his cell and dialed the number from the menu. "We'll get a variety," he addressed the ladies in the room, but mostly the inn owner. "That way you can see what you like."

B/B/B/B

When dinner was finished and dishes were cleaned up, Mrs. Strong left her guests to enjoy the fireplace, appreciative of having such thoughtful visitors. They were kind enough to buy her dinner and introduce her to some new foods and did not expect to be waited upon. Sometimes her guests were demanding, expecting her to be at their beckon call 24 hours a day, which is why she'd decided that after the first of the year she would be closing the bed and breakfast in favor of moving west, to be closer to her son. But she hadn't mentioned it to anyone just yet, she had just arranged so that she had no vacancies available for bookings in the coming year. But then, on an evening such as this, she almost felt like she could keep going, run the business for another year or two, despite her advanced age. As she prepared for bed, she mused that she was actually thankful that the large party had cancelled, allowing her to house the two unexpected tourists. Their presence would make for a great memory of her final guests.

Booth and Brennan settled onto the loveseat, side by side, with their feet propped up on the ottoman facing the fireplace. Brennan flipped through a magazine aimlessly as Booth stared at the dancing flames as they curled and sparked, filling the room with warmth.

Glancing sideways at his partner, he bumped her shoulder, easily pulling her attention from the article as he faced the hearth once again. "Thanks for today, Bones. It was a good day."

The scientist smiled, following his line of sight to the hypnotic crackling fire. "I concur. It was a good day…" She quirked an eyebrow. "Even though I did end up with blisters…"

Booth's head whipped around, the mere thought of his partner being in discomfort was upsetting to him. "You did?! I didn't know…" He looked towards her feet, which were covered in heavy, soft looking slipper socks. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and grinned, reassuring him. "I'm fine." With a shrug of her shoulder she continued. "I would have ended up with blisters had I gone to Peru, so, if I were subscribe to your beliefs, I suppose I was _destined_ to get blisters this week."

Booth grinned, knowing that she often got blisters during the first few days in her work boots at a dig. He nodded in agreement, "it was Fate, Bones…"

Brennan scoffed, almost sorry she indulged in his fancies, but in another way, she wouldn't have him any other way.

Booth interrupted her musings as he leaned ever so slightly closer to her. "I know I told you that I was sorry your trip was cancelled," he said quietly. "And I'm sorry that you didn't get to do the one thing that you really love doing, but," he swallowed slowly. "I'm not really sorry, because I'm glad you're here," then he motioned to the room. "Glad that we're here."

Brennan felt her cheeks warm, and it had nothing to do with the fireplace. She would be lying if she said she regretted the change in plans during their break, and she didn't like to lie… "I'm glad, too, Booth." She turned and looked at him, noticing how happy he seemed at her reply, which, in turn, made her happy.

For several moments, they sat quietly side by side, settling against each other as the fire blazed. Stretching her body, Brennan felt herself leaning further towards Booth and finally, she gave in and let her head fall against his shoulder. For reasons the scientist didn't understand, she had never felt at such ease with a man before, not even with Peter or Sully, and she'd been in actual relationships with them. She sighed in comfort and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as Booth's familiar cologne filled her senses.

Booth smiled softly when he felt his partner fall against his side and he tilted his head until it was resting atop hers. Taking a bold move, he shifted his hand until it was covering hers, where it rested between their bodies on the loveseat cushion. Licking his lips, he finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since the previous sleepless night.

"So, you, ahh," he wasn't sure he wanted the real answer, but he was asking for it anyway. "You wanna tell me about this Detective Ryan-guy?"

Brennan's lips curled crookedly, she had been waiting for him to bring it up. Keeping her head where it rested on Booth's shoulder, she rolled her hand so their palms were touching. "Andrew Ryan is the lead homicide detective for the _The Service de police de la Ville de Montréal_." She raised her head and looked at Booth, seeing his confusion at her explanation. Grinning, she elaborated. "The Montreal Police Department." She put her head back on his shoulder, as if nothing was amiss. "You already know that I've been requested to consult with the medical examiner in Montreal on a number of cases in which the identification of the remains were difficult." When she heard him hum in acknowledgement, she continued. "Well, just as I work with the FBI here, I also work with law enforcement up there. Andrew has been assigned as my liaison with the police department."

"But you never mentioned him before… Why haven't you told me about him?" Booth felt that ugly green monster threatening to erupt and he wanted more information.

"What do you want to know?" Brennan suspected she knew what Booth wanted, but she didn't want to voice her assumptions.

Booth shrugged. "You know, the basics…" He tightened his hold on her hand, as if afraid she might pull away. "What do you really know about this guy? I mean... Is he good at his job…? Is he…" He licked his lips nervously and started talking faster. "Is he trustworthy? Do you, y'know, go out into the field with him? Can he protect you? Keep you safe? Y'know, I think I need to meet this guy… and you said he wants to have a personal relationship with you? What do you think of that? I mean," he tightened his fingers around hers. "You live in DC, not Canada, it would be a long distance relationship… It's not like you're gonna uproot and to move to Montreal…" A wave of panic washed over him. "You're not, are you?" When she lifted her head from his shoulder, he scowled. "He's not moving here, right? Is that why you're suddenly bringing this guy up?"

She raised her eyebrows at his panic-stricken flow of questions. "Booth, relax." She straightened up, but didn't release his hand, feeling very comfortable with the contact. "I only mentioned Andy in passing as a means to express that I was happy to be here, with you in Vermont, as opposed to being in Montreal on this break…"

Booth's eyes bored into his partner's, searching for any ulterior motives, though deep down he knew Brennan well enough that she wouldn't say something she didn't mean. Swallowing thickly, his focus dipped to her lips then flicked up again. "Does he keep you safe in the field?" That was one of the most important points Booth wanted clarified.

"I can take care of myself, Booth…" It was a familiar argument, one that she suspected they'd never fully resolve.

He didn't want to make her angry, but he was genuinely concerned that this Canadian detective, even if perfectly adequate in his position, might not keep an eye on his partner the way she needed to be monitored. Trouble seemed to find Brennan, even when she wasn't looking for it, and whether she liked it or not, he knew she needed looking after.

"I know you are an independent, capable woman, Bones, and I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself…" He threaded his fingers between hers, properly holding her hand. "I just…" He grew serious, and studied her face. "If something happened to you while you were on the job up there… I'd want to know it wasn't because you didn't have the right backup or good cover… I just want to know that you're safe when… When you're not with me…"

Thinking back to an undercover job Booth had been ordered to do on his own, even after they'd been partners for over a year, she understood what he meant. When she couldn't be there with him, when he told her that he had to go in alone, she'd been terrified that something would happen and she wouldn't be there to help. The always-rational scientist made her partner promise to call her the minute he was released from the job, and though she never told him, she had stayed awake all night, holding her cell phone and listening to the news, until he called. So, while she would never drill him about his backup or his safety when they were apart, she understood his motives and knew he was doing it because he cared. He cared for her more than he admitted, and, for a fleeting moment, she wondered if he cared for her in the same way that she cared for him.

"I don't go into the field up there like I do with you. There are times when I do need to go to a crime scene to ascertain specific information, but, given the guidelines of my contract and the differing laws in Canada, I am not permitted on scene until certain criteria have been met. So, in short, and to answer your questions, Andy is very good at his job, he's the best in the region.. and while the danger to which I'm exposed it minimal, when I _am_ at a location, he ensures my safety. And no, to my knowledge, he is not planning to move to DC, nor am I intending to relocate to Canada…" She tilted her head and smiled, growing more confident that Booth was feeling the same attraction to her as she was experiencing towards him. "I was merely making conversation…"

Booth released a breath he hasn't realized he was holding and he nodded, sweeping his thumb along the top of her finger, learning the smooth texture of her silky skin. "I just don't want anything to happen to you… I don't, I don't know what I would do if something happened…"

"Do you remember that time you were kidnapped by Gallagher?"

Booth huffed. "That'd be a little hard to forget, Bones," he absently pushed his tongue into the vacant space where his tooth had been aching him during that case. It had been knocked out when Kennedy got the jump on him before Gallagher and his stooge found him rolled up in a carpet.

Brennan smiled sadly at his no nonsense reaction and nodded. "Yes, it would be difficult to forget…. For me, too, you know…" Brennan had never told Booth about how desperately worried she was that they wouldn't find him alive. "I was scared that day… The FBI wouldn't tell me anything and they wouldn't include us on the case…" She let her eyes rest in their joined hands and hid her flushing cheeks by laying her head on his shoulder again. "I thought I was going to lose you that day… and I knew it was wrong to let my dad have my car, but if he hadn't helped me, I wouldn't have found you and I'm not sure how, or even _if_ , I would've recovered from that..." Unable to stop a tear from falling, she watched as it landed on his wrist. "You've become a very important, integral part of my life, Booth,"

With the weight of a freight truck, Booth heard Brennan's true feelings hidden within her confession. He pressed a kiss into her hair and inhaled slowly. Speaking into her sweet smelling tresses, he reciprocated the emotions.

"You're a damn big part of my life, too, Bones. That's why I worry about you in the field with someone when I don't know if they're gunna protect you like I would…"

Exhausted from hiding her affection for so long, but also terrified at the possible implications of saying too much, Brennan sniffed. "It's highly doubtful anyone could protect me as well as you would, Booth…. because I wouldn't let anyone else so close…"

Dislodging his hand from hers, he quickly slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his torso. Resting his face against the top of her head, he just breathed her in. "Thank you for letting me in, Bones…"

B/B/B/B

The next morning was tinged with just a slight sensation of hesitation when the partners greeted one another. They'd both revealed a lot to each other the evening before as they shared feelings and memories in front of a roaring fire before finally saying goodnight and going to their respective rooms. But in the morning, when they ventured downstairs, neither seemed sure of what to say. Before they reached the kitchen, where they knew Mrs. Strong was cooking something scrumptious, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and tugged her aside.

"Hey," he searched her eyes and saw uncertainty. He raised one hand to her cheek and caressed the soft skin. "We'll figure things out, right? No rush, nothing to worry about… okay?"

Brennan nodded and flashed an uncharacteristically shy smile. "Do you think, umm, before we leave, we could go back to that store in the village?" She was deflecting, and they both knew it.

"The one with the plates an' stuff?"

"Yes."

Booth smiled, glad she was giving into a whimsical, impractical impulse, even if she was using it as an excuse to avoid the true topic they needed to discuss. "Sure. Let's eat and then we can pack up and head over there on our way out."

Brennan tilted her head. "It probably seems irrational to purchase the kitchen set, but I found myself thinking of it as I was showering this morning."

"It's not irrational at all, Bones." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm glad you decided to get them." He ushered her into the kitchen with his hand settled in place, low on her back.

After a hearty breakfast provided by their gracious host, they gathered their bags and thanked Mrs. Strong for her incomparable hospitality. A part of Booth wanted to stay…to ask her if they could rent the rooms through New Year's, and even entertained the idea of simply staying in Vermont long enough to just pick up Parker on January first. But something in Brennan's eyes made him realize that she wasn't up for that… He innately knew that she would want to head home as planned and, while it gave him heartburn, he was expecting her to pull away after exposing herself to the risk of rejection, though he knew he'd never reject her.

The scientist was visibly saddened to find the store was closed that day, so her chance to recapture the fond memories from her childhood by purchasing a dinner service set was thwarted. When Booth offered to go back and ask Mrs. Strong if they could stay through the following day, she did exactly what Booth had expected, and withdrew into herself.

"No. I think it's best if we head back to DC. There are some things I'd like to take care of since we are off work for a bit." She looked out her side window so she wouldn't see his disappointment. "This has been nice, but I think it's important that we get back, as Angela once put it, to the real world…" At that point, she turned and looked at him, noting the way he was gripping the steering wheel and clenching his jaw.

When Brennan woke that morning, she was torn about the confessions and obvious sexual tension that had escalated the night before. She wanted Booth, and she was certain he wanted her in return. But in her mind, the risk was too great. She chastised herself for confessing so much, even if only indirectly. She knew that her partner, the insightful investigator that he was, would have been able to see right through her thinly veiled words. That meant he must have realized by now that she cared about him on a much deeper level than mere friendship. And no matter what happened, she knew she couldn't trust such an ephemeral emotion as _Love_. The feelings of Love would fade… Love was not tangible, nor was it permanent or promised… Loved ones always left and she simply could not cope with the possibility that Booth would leave her. The anthropologist vowed to herself that she would just immerse herself in identifications back at the lab while she had the opportunity to work uninterrupted. She and Booth would undoubtedly bounce back to where they were before her poor decision to give into the whimsy of the holiday season… They would soon be back to how they belonged…nothing more than partners...

The ride home was long and traffic was horrible. What should have taken about nine hours to drive ended up taking nearly twelve. They'd only stopped when absolutely necessary to fill the truck with gas and to swing through the drive-thru of a fast food restaurant for sustenance.

They tried to make small talk, talking was something they were always good at. But they couldn't seem to find their metaphorical footing. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Booth asked Brennan what she was planning to do for New Year's Eve.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_? It's New Year's Eve!"

"Booth, it's just another day. I don't see the point in celebrating the inevitable passing of a cyclical calendar year. It is not an event over which anyone has any control and there is nothing magical about the midnight hour when December thirty-first expires and January first begins."

" _Just another day_? Jesus, Bones, you're a real Debbie-Downer, you know that? I think you enjoy sucking the fun and enjoyment out of anything that you don't understand." Booth grunted in disbelief. "Y'know, for an anthropologist, you sure do like to turn a blind eye to your own society's celebrations…. How does that work, huh? Do you just study and respect the celebrations of cultures you aren't personally exposed to? Why is that? Why do you disrespect everything that your friends and family hold dear?"

"Booth! Just because people use New Year as a reason to set off fireworks and make resolutions they have no intention on keeping doesn't mean the passing of time is a thing to celebrate. If anything, people should _mourn_ the passing of another year because it consisted of moments one can never get back and was filled with regretful actions and hurtful words that will never be undone or unspoken…" She turned away from him again, watching the darkening sky change colors as yet another day came to an end, but this dusk seemed so much darker than the previous several evenings.

Booth wanted to confront Brennan about her abrupt change in demeanor, but he knew he couldn't do that and drive at the same time - not if he wanted to get home safely. When they finally turned onto familiar roads and he pulled in front of her apartment building, he was torn about asking if he could help her with her bags or not. She answered the silent question preemptively.

"It's been a long day. You don't need to come up, I can manage fine." She looked at her own hands, folded on her lap. "I'm sure you want to get home and relax in peace and quiet." She was feeling so confused. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to lose him by moving any sort of personal relationship forward. At the same time she feared that by pushing him away, she might end up losing him anyway… Ultimately, however, she believed that they would both come to their senses eventually, and see that they are much better friends and partners than they could ever be as more. She dared to look up at him and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Booth,"

"Yeah, that's fine," he cut her off and turned away, looking out the front windshield. "The back hatch is unlocked." He would make no effort to help with her bags, not when she was being distant and callous. He knew she needed time to process the things they'd each said the night before, and to come to terms with coming so close to saying, _and hearing_ , those three tiny, frightening words, but he hadn't expected her shift to be so abrupt. He _should_ have expected it… he _knew_ her…

Brennan felt the sting of his response and simply nodded, reaching for her door handle. "But, Booth?" She waited to see if he would look at her, but he only swallowed and kept his eyes forward. She opened the door slowly. "I had a nice time in Vermont. Thank you for inviting me." He nodded wordlessly. "And thank you for teaching me to skate."

With that, he swiveled his head and looked at her. He saw she was frightened, and confused, and probably so far out of her comfort zone she didn't know what to do with herself. He wanted to tell her not to be afraid, not to push back, but he knew it would be a plea in vain. "Thanks for keeping me company…" There was so much more he wanted to thank her for, but he just couldn't make himself talk anymore. He would wait and call her the next day, he'd give her some space.

B/B/B/B

Brennan forced herself to ignore the ringing cell phone for the third time that afternoon. Her productivity was not where it should have been, given the fact that she was working alone. The scientist found herself getting distracted and she was growing frustrated. When she'd gone into her office earlier that morning, she spotted the sprig of mistletoe that still hung from her ceiling. After kissing Booth the previous week she had been able to bring herself to take it down… It was foolish and fanciful, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought perhaps he would come into her office after the incident and, upon seeing it still strung up, he might entice her to stand beneath it again… Berating her own childish behavior, the anthropologist hauled her chair over to the center of the room and reached up, cutting the thread that tethered it to the ceiling tile, watching it fall without celebration onto the strategically placed trash bin below. Biting back a tear of regret, she quickly forced herself to go downstairs into Bone Storage to set about identifying unknown soldiers from years past, about whom generations of families had surely forgotten by now.

It was obvious that Booth was trying to reach her. He had called in the early afternoon, probably to ask her for lunch. After a few hours, it rang again, the caller ID revealing that it was her partner, _again_. She had moved onto another body by then, focusing her attention to the injuries and skeletal structure. When it rang the third time, she was on her fourth set of remains and she rolled her eyes. Letting the call continue until her voicemail picked up, she took a cleansing breath and stretched her back and neck. Sufficiently limber, she once again hunched over her metal table, absently humming a tune she couldn't name, but if anyone else had been listening, could have identified as _Silent Night._

When his last call went to voicemail, Booth wasn't sure if he should be pissed or worried. He was certain she was at the lab, she had already told him she wanted to get work done. But he assumed that she hadn't eaten that day, and he was concerned for her well being.

 _Hell, who am I kidding_ , he asked himself. _I wanna see her_.

He got in his truck and drove the same streets he drove every day, glancing up at the heavy skies that were threatening to drop cold, fluffy snow on the city within hours. Unsure what kind of reception he might receive from his partner after such a strained day on the ride home, Booth nodded at the security guard and walked quietly into the lab. He saw her things in her office, so he knew she was there. A wave of relief washed over his body at knowing he would see her soon.

Trotting down the stairs that led to Limbo, he called out. "Bones, you down there?" He knew she was, but he didn't want to startle her.

Brennan knew her partner was in the building the minute she heard the automatic doors open upstairs. Not only was everyone else on vacation until the tenth of January, but there was just a sensation she got whenever Booth was near. She had never been able to identify what it was that betrayed his presence, but by the time they'd been working together for eighteen months, she stopped trying to figure it out and simply accepted the uncanny and unprecedented ability.

"I'm working, Booth," she answered distractedly, as if she wasn't expecting him.

He trotted to the bottom of the staircase. "Yeah, I figured… But, ahh," he shrugged and approached her. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"I ate already," she lied. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. If they ended up eating a meal together, she knew their conversation would turn towards the events in Vermont and how dangerously close they came to crossing that line.

"Oh," he was clearly disappointed. "I tried calling you earlier, hoping we could talk."

"My ringer must have gotten switched off…" She cringed as, just in that moment, the very phone in question decided to alert her to an incoming email.

At that, Booth felt the sting of actual hurt. He'd only wanted to talk to his partner. To talk about a couple things… First about the phone call he made that morning, resulting in something he hoped would put a smile on her face. But to also put her at ease, to let her know that he didn't expect anything, but that he thought they deserved a chance to at least explore the possibility of having a relationship, that they owed it to themselves to try. He had always known Brennan to be truthful, to abhor lies, even down to the previous week when he lectured her about lying to kids about Santa. Yet, there they were, in her sanctuary of truth and evidence and she flat out lied… And she lied about something so trivial as her cell phone ringer…

Brennan's eyes darted up at the ping of her phone, and she saw Booth's reaction. Her partner might've been known as a man with a poker face, but to Brennan, he rarely hid his true feelings. She suddenly felt horrible; her own discomfort at the possibility of entering into a conversation she didn't think she was ready for was overridden by the need to ensure her best friend's mental well-being. Just as she formulated an apology in her mind, ready to voice it, their eyes met and the vulnerability betrayed by his dark browns took her breath away.

Seeing the way she was ready to quantify her poor excuse, Booth just shook his head. "Sorry I bothered you, Bones." And with nothing more, he turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Wait," Brennan pulled her gloves from her hands and started to follow him, only to see him raise his hand.

"No, Temperance. It's fine." He glanced over his shoulder, but not far enough to actually look at her. "Your priorities are clear." He started back up the stairs. "See you in a few weeks."

Brennan watched him walk away, an uncomfortable feeling growing in her stomach. She was at fault. She knew the right thing would have been to simply face the scariest emotions she'd ever experienced and tell Booth how she felt about him. But as he walked away, his shoulders fallen and his posture defeated, she quickly turned back to the stainless steel table and started wrapping up her work. She decided she'd go to Syd's and get an order to go. She would bring it to Booth's apartment, at which time, she would metaphorically come clean about the deep emotional connection she felt with him and ask outright if he felt the same…

His truck wasn't parked in his normal parking spot, but that didn't stop Brennan from carrying the box of food upstairs. Her knock went unanswered, but that didn't stop her, either, from letting herself unto his apartment with the emergency key on her keyring. As she waited in his apartment, she plugged in the tree lights and mentally planned what she would tell him. By eleven o'clock that night, however, it became apparent that he wasn't coming home. She had tried to call his phone, but her attempts were shunted to voicemail immediately. Brennan finally accepted that she was going to have to wait him out; she knew that the tension stemmed from her own poor handling of their situation. She put the food in the refrigerator, wrote him a quick note and grabbed her messenger bag, locking the door on her way out.

Booth sat in his truck, parked a block away in the shadows, and he watched as the lights in his apartment were extinguished one at a time. Within moments, she was exiting the building and walking to her car, pulling her coat tight around her torso. In his mind, he worked out his plan. He'd follow her at an unnoticeable distance, just to make sure she got home safe, then he'd come back and finish off the scotch that was calling his name. He was angry with her, hurt by her careless actions and confused about why she was trying to reach-out to him after lying outright. Following his plan of action, once she pulled away from the curb, he counted to twenty-five and pulled out as well, tailing his stubborn, independently infuriating, and beautiful partner, cursing his own weakness all the way.

B/B/B/B

December thirtieth was a quiet day for Booth. He slept late, feeling lazy after the trials and stress of the previous day. At four o'clock, he received a text notification that the package he ordered was delivered. When the phone rang fifteen minutes later, he ignored it, pulling on his sweatshirt and grabbing his coat and keys. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his partner, he was still angry and not ready to forgive her. Deep down, he wanted to talk to her, to see her… Hell, he wanted to kiss, and hold, and do _so much more_ with her, but it was made blatantly obvious to him the afternoon before, that she was not interested in him like that… He had been reading her signals all wrong. Perhaps he was more angry with himself for miscalculating her outward signs… He needed to clear his head…

B/B/B/B

She tried to call him again, but like before, Booth's voicemail picked up. This time, it was once again immediate, indicative that he'd turned the phone off. Brennan looked at the contents from the package, tears in her eyes at the thoughtful and selfless gift. He knew how disappointed she was when they got to the antique store and found it closed for the day… She looked down at the note that was included in the overnighted box.

 _My dear Dr. Brennan,_

 _Your Agent Booth called me today and asked for this small favor. I hope these are the correct dishes, there were two sets at the store, but I wasn't able to get hold of Agent Booth before making the final purchase. He retold the story of how excited you became when you saw the set, and said it reminded you of happy times when you were young. I don't know how your childhood was, but from the sounds of Agent Booth's voice, it seemed very important that you have this set, so you could remember what it felt like to be happy, and to be loved. And if you'll forgive me for saying so, it seems blatantly obvious that you are still loved, and hopefully that truth makes you happy._

 _It was such a pleasure to have you and Agent Booth as my final guests. I've decided to close the Bed and Breakfast, it's simply too much for one old woman to take care of on her own. But to have had such a beautiful couple as yourselves with me on this final holiday made me remember how much I've enjoyed this business over the years._

 _I wish you all the best in the coming year, both you and Agent Booth, and I hope you find the happiness he is trying to show you._

 _With Warmest Regards,_

 _Mabel Strong_

Brennan wracked her mind trying to figure out where Booth may have gone. She needed to find him and tell him how much she loved her new plates, and how much she appreciated the gift, and how much she cared.

B/B/B/B

Grateful for the friendship he had with the owner, that he could call on such short notice to gain access to the otherwise deserted building, and appreciative of the solitude and the chill on his face, Booth pulled his arm back and swung, setting the puck flying across the slick surface and landing in the unguarded goal net with a solid landing. He inhaled deeply, clearing his mind and filling his lungs, welcoming the cold air of the rink. He circled the row of pucks he'd set up, building up speed before slapping his stick against the vulcanized rubber and sending it sailing in a repeat performance of the first. Following suit, he did the same to the third and fourth, then turned, intending to do a big loop around the ice when his attention was drawn to the south entrance.

Unable to stop the smile from tugging at his lips, he paused in his movements and watched. She was ever so carefully edging onto the ice, holding onto the rim of the half wall with her mittened hands, watching her feet instead of looking up. She was wearing the pom-pom-topped hat he'd given her and her gray mittens, the ones she told him she would wear to match the scarf. When her feet started to wobble, giving him the impression she was going to fall, he dropped his stick and made a beeline to her side, causing her to finally look up and see that he knew she was there.

Her feet threatened to slide out from beneath her body in opposite directions, but she was determined to remain upright until she said what she'd come to say. Gripping the edge, she smiled at him awkwardly.

"Bones… What," he looked at her, shock and surprise clear on his face, but smiling gingerly. "What are you doing here?"

"Booth, I," she almost fell, but he reached out and steadied her, his hands on her biceps and then quickly on her hands. Regaining her balance, she chuckled and let him pull her onto the ice. "I needed to see you… to talk to you."

He searched her pale eyes and nodded silently, skating backwards and taking her with him.

"I," she quickly forgot everything she had rehearsed, looking into his eyes and catching her breath.

When she didn't continue, he raised his brows, waiting patiently and continuing to pull her along towards the center of the rink. "You…?"

"Sorry," she snapped out of her zone and blushed. Glancing down at their skates, she tightened the hold she had on his hands. Meeting his gaze once again, she inhaled slowly. "I got a package today… and a note from Mrs. Strong." She smiled, a true, heartwarming smile. "I love the dishes…"

Booth smiled stiffly, unsure if she was only there out of obligation or if there was more. Then he thought about the fridge-full of food back at his apartment, and remembered she had come looking for him the night before. "They arrived unbroken?"

"They're perfect," she pulled herself a hairsbreadth closer and breathed in that familiar, comforting scent that was simply Booth. "Thank you."

He nodded, still wary of her motives and untrusting of his own instincts.

"And… I'm sorry." She started to lose her balance, looking up and seeing only him, as if she was wearing blinders to block everything else out. Instinct took over and she let go of his hands for fear that she'd cause him to fall as well, but his quick reflexes let him catch her waist. "Heh," she was startled at the contact, but grateful. "Thanks…"

"I told you, Bones," he was bold enough to pull her closer and stop their movement. "I won't let you fall…"

Gripping the collar of his coat, her eyes searched his. "I didn't mean to push you away yesterday, and I'm sorry I said my ringer was off… It wasn't, it was on…"

"Yeah," he cocked an eyebrow. "I kinda figured that one out…"

"I just…" She was suddenly very much aware of how broad his shoulders were and of how he felt standing against her, even through their heavy winter clothes. She dropped her eyes in a combination of embarrassment and shame. "I panicked, Booth…"

"Why, Bones?" He was quiet, wanting to keep his temper in check and remain calm.

Licking her lips nervously, she measured her words carefully. "I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No," she answered immediately. "No, you don't scare me, Booth…"

"Help me understand, Bones. I don't know what's going through that beautiful brain of yours…"

"I'm scared that I'm going to push you away permanently. That I'm going to do something that is going to make you leave…"

Booth felt a shimmer of hope, realizing that perhaps he hadn't been mis-reading her indicators, that maybe she _did_ feel something more than partnership for him. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Bones."

"But I am not good at relationships…"

There, she said the word and he exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "Bones, you don't think I know who you are? You don't think I understand your fears?"

"I think those fears are going to cause me to act irrationally… impulsively…"

"Act _impulsively…_ " he mused as he loosened his hold on her waist and took one of her hands, starting to move them slowly. "Do you mean you're afraid you'll start showing up at my apartment, bringing food to fill up my refrigerator? Or that you'll be impulsive enough to track me down at the skating rink in the middle of the night…?"

"I didn't want you to leave without me having a chance to tell you…"

"Where did you think I was going?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… Away?"

"When I left the lab yesterday, didn't I say I'd see you in a few weeks?"

"Well…. Yes…"

"Does 'see you in a few weeks' suddenly equate to 'I never wanna see you again'?" He challenged her thought process playfully.

Smiling at her own irrationality, she looked down at their feet as they now skated slowly side by side. "No, not to my knowledge…"

"Well," he smiled, feeling like a weight was lifting from his shoulders. "You're knowledge is pretty damn extensive, so if the meanings of certain phrases haven't morphed into something unrecognizable, then I question your fear, Bones. I'm not ridiculing it, just trying to understand it…"

"I've only been in a couple of actual relationships, Booth, you know that… When Peter left, I didn't really care because we fought all the time. When Sully left, I was sad, but not distraught... If _you_ left, though… If I did something that pushed you away, I don't know how I would handle that… I don't know what I would do…"

Spinning Brennan so she was facing him as he skated forward, Booth grinned at her sudden feminine squeal and quickly moved his hands to her hips. "I told you before, I'm not goin' anywhere, Bones. You can take that to the bank."

Just as she was about to dispute the possibility that he can predict the future, she felt herself pressed against the glass wall of the rink.

"I don't know how else to tell you, Bones, how else to show you…" He craned his head just enough so he was speaking against the sweet skin in front of her ear. "I'm. Not. Goin'. Anywhere." He turned his own skates to they were perpendicular to hers, stopping her blade from sliding forward. "I'm not those other men… I'm not Peter, and I sure as hell am not Sully… And," he pulled back and looked down into her pale eyes. "I'm not your parents or your brother…"

Brennan felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room, though she knew it was not possible. But as she looked up into Booth's dark irises, she believed everything he was saying… She trusted him in ways she never trusted anyone else. And she desperately wanted to kiss him.

All it took was that split second when her gaze flicked from his eyes to his lips and back up again, for him to know he had permission. Temperance Brennan was the most intimidating woman he'd ever encountered. She could make him feel like a million bucks in one breath and like the smallest, most insignificant insect in the very next. But what he saw in her eyes, the want and the vulnerability, it was all his own reflecting back at him. So without hesitation, he craned his neck further and gently, ever so gently, brushed his lips against hers.

Even though they were both wearing skates, his were much higher, making him that much taller than she, which caused Brennan to instinctively try to push up to her toes. She realized her mistake when the blades holding her upright shifted against Booth's. While he had braced her against a possible fall, he couldn't stop her from shifting completely. Gripping his shoulders, she held tight and when her lips parted in a gasp, he used that as the opportunity he was waiting for, and deepened the kiss.

Growing dizzy from the taste of his lips, Brennan growled when Booth's watch beeped.

"What is that for," she asked as she pull back slightly.

"My rink time is up. We need to leave…"

.

"Oh," she breathed softly as he leant in for one more kiss. "C'mon, I'll take you to the rink exit then I'll go collect my things"

"No I'll be ok, it's right there," she pointed to the opening in the wall where she could exit the ice.

"Nuh-uh,"Booth grubbed. "I'm not gonna let you go there by yourself." He took her hand in his and slowly moved her to the opening. "I'll be right back."

Brennan watched as he skated back over to the line of pucks and then over to the net, gathering them all as his blades carried him smoothly across the slick surface. Picking up his discarded stock from where he's dropped it, he grinned and headed her way.

As they sat on the bench removing their skates, Brennan eyed him sideways. "Would you like to come over for a drink?"

Booth battled with his instincts and finally met her eyes. "No."

To say she was shocked by the reply would be the understatement of the century. She looked at him, wide eyed. "Oh…" Suddenly embarrassed at her apparent lack of situational understanding, she stood up and moved away from him.

"Hey," he reached for her hand, but that quick she had pulled away, misunderstanding his decline. He pushed up to his feet and caught her as she started to gather her belongings. "Bones," he wrapped his fingers around her arm and turned her to face him. "Let me explain."

"You don't have to." She started to stammer.

"Yes, I do…" He didn't let go of her, instead pulling her cower. "I _do_ want to come home with you. I wanna come home, and have.a drink, and kiss you more, and touch you more…" He felt his whole body go on alert at the pure beauty looking up at him. He was a man, dammit, and she just invited him back to her place… and he is saying no? He was convinced he was probably a little bit crazy. "But listen, Bones… you just came to me tonight with this new revelation, and you're still scared, I can see it in your eyes." He watched as she closed them slowly, as if in defense. "I need you to go home and make sure this is what you want. Because I'm telling you now, once we cross this line, there is no going back. And if you are not absolutely, one hundred percent sure that you want to see my face when you wake up in the mornings, we can't do this.."

She heard his words and understood he was giving her one last chance to change her mind. She knew he understood her abandonment issues and he simply wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get into this so far that she couldn't get back out.

"You going into the lab tomorrow?"

Her brow wrinkled and she opened her eyes to look up at him. "I was planning to…"

"Ok. Well, don't work too late. I'll be at your house around six o'clock tomorrow evening."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow is New Year's Eve and we are having it together. It's not going to be just another day…"

"But…"

"No buts. We are bringing in the new year together tomorrow… and if you're really nice to me," he curled one side of his mouth up and winked, "I might kiss you at midnight…"

Brennan stood before him, feeling stunned and disoriented. "Isn't six o'clock a little early?"

"Nope. If I had my way you wouldn't be going into the lab at all tomorrow, and I'd be knocking on your door at eight tomorrow _morning_."

"If you're coming over at six, I will need to finish my identifications and be out of the lab no later than four…"

"Yep. You better set your little alarm, Bones." He wanted her to take it upon herself to come home in time for him to come over, though he doubted she would be there before six, knowing how engrossed she became in her work.

Seeing the challenge for what it was, Brennan met his dark eyes and accepted with a single nod. "Very well, then. Six o'clock at my apartment …"

"I'll bring dinner." He threw an arm over her shoulder and ushered her outside. Seeing that his was the only vehicle in the lot, he realized she had taken a cab here. "I'll take you home and drop you off, Bones. C'mon," he led her to the car and tossed his skates in the back, grinning at the fortunate turn of events the evening took.

B/B:B/B

For Booth, the next day was agonizingly slow. He got up early, went to the grocery store and picked up the things he needed to make his Grams' famous portobello ravioli with sautéed veggies. He would also make a tossed salad, roasted asparagus with shaved Parmesan and garlic bread. Booth decided that he would also whip up some tiramisu for dessert, and went about gathering those ingredients. Not a big fan of champagne, he opted for a couple bottles of their favorite wine as well as a bottle of dessert ice wine.

While dinner was cooking, he took the liberty of packing a small overnight bag, hopeful that the evening would end the way he envisioned it… The agent planned on leaving the bag on the truck, just in case things went sideways, but if everything went according to plan, he could easily run down to the parking garage and grab it. He took his time in the shower, and made sure he gave himself a nice close shave, careful not to miss any stubble on his throat or neck.

By the time he got to Brennan's it was almost six and he didn't know if he's should laugh or cry, seeing her parking spot empty. Just as well, as decided in the end, he would have to make a couple trips up with the food and drink, so he took the first load up and left it just outside the door. When he went back downstairs, he was greeted with the sound of squealing tires on the pavement just as he entered the garage. He looked and saw her rushing from her car, and she noticed that he was coming back down from the elevator.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She rushed forward, stopping him from proceeding to his truck. "I set my alarm, really! I just didn't allow for the additional traffic that I encountered on my way home…" She watched as he simply stepped around her, smiling and nodding in acknowledgment of her excuse, but still aiming for the truck.

"Booth! Please give me a chance to adjust! Don't just leave on our first planned date night…" This is what she was afraid of happening… doing something wrong and sure enough, he was already heading out…. she sighed in defeat but then saw him turn around and look at her quizzically.

Booth raised a finger and indicated he wanted her to follow him. When she got to his side by the SUV, he just winked and opened the back hatch. "I'm not leaving Bones. I came back down for the rest of dinner," he smiled and handed her a bag. "Here, you can carry the wine." He then leaned in and pulled out the tray of ravioli that he would carry.

Brennan smiled in relief and inhaled the delicious aroma of dinner. Before he closed the door, she placed her hand on his arm, her eyes locked on the only remaining item in the trunk - his duffel bag.

"What's that?"

Instantly feeling his cheeks blaze with heat he cleared his throat. "Just, ahh," he shrugged, deciding to just fess up. "It's a change of clothes…" He looked her straight in the eyes. "I didn't know how tonight was gonna go…" he shrugged. "So I just figured…"

Without needing further explanation, Brennan reached in and grabbed the strap, stifling a smile. "Might as well bring it up, then… no sense on leaving it down here…" .

B/B/B/B

As Booth busied himself with the final touches on the dinner he'd prepared at home, Brennan took a few minutes to hop in a quick shower and freshen up after her day at the lab. When she came out, she smiled.

"Wow, it smells amazing, Booth…"

"Hopefully it tastes just as good," he winked and checked the garlic bread in the oven.

"What can I do?"

"Umm, I haven't set the table yet… And you can pour the wine if you want."

She nodded and quickly set about to complete the tasks she'd been assigned. When she returned to the kitchen for water glasses, Booth grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"Hey," he smiled, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. When her big eyes looked up at him, he tilted his head. "Did you really think I was leaving?"

Brennan shrugged. "I was late… you were leaving the building and heading towards your truck…"

Booth chuckled and sandwiched her against the kitchen island, boldly spanning his hands around her ribs as he craned his neck and nuzzled against her ear. "You'd have to do a lot worse than that to get rid of me, Bones…" He pressed a kiss against her earlobe. "I've been waiting to do that all day…"

Brennan shivered at his admission and closed her eyes in relief, though she didn't know why she was so tense. "That's good… because I've been distracted all day thinking about you doing that," she let her fingers grip the belt loops of his jeans.

Booth hid a cocky smirk in the sweet space where her neck and shoulder met, and he hummed contentedly. "That so?"

"Mm-hmm…In fact," she pulled back and looked up at him, tracing his Adam's apple with her index finger. "I was so distracted at one point I had to examine the same bone four times…"

Booth chuckled darkly and kissed her fully, his mouth slanting over hers in what quickly escalated into a passionate and aggressive display of possession. They battled for dominance, as they both knew they would, and ultimately, Booth won. Never one to gloat however, he simply nipped at her with a glint in his eyes when they pulled apart, both breathless and flushed.

"I can get used to kissing you, y'know…"

Brennan giggled, somewhat uncharacteristically while simultaneously familiar. "Well, if you're very nice to me, I might let you kiss me again…"

"What? I am always nice to you… and hey," he motioned to the food on the island. "I made you dinner…"

"Well, then, feed me and we'll see what happens." She playfully ducked and slipped beneath his arm, where it had shifted and bracketed her against the countertop. Throwing a coy glance over her shoulder she laughed at the indignant expression on his face, but recognized that he was just playing.

"I already opened the wine to let it breathe," she opened the refrigerator. "Do you also want water or iced tea?"

"Water, thanks," he admired the view as she bent over and reached into the fridge for the filter pitcher. When she abruptly stood up and spun around, catching him mid-ogle, he could only shrug and grunt. "I _am_ a man, Bones… I mean, by now, after all this time of behaving myself, I should be nominated for sainthood, but still… you bend over, I'm gunna look…" Twisting his head, he cracked his neck and openly eyed her up and down. "And now, I'm allowed to look…"

Brennan blushed and shook her head, taking the pitcher into the dining room and filling their glasses. When she heard Both approached by from behind, she stood to the side of the table and watched his approach.

The agent's lips curled into a wide smile upon seeing the table. He placed down the salad bowl and a trivet I preparation for bringing in the pasta dish. "This is nice, Bones." He studied the place settings. The dishes Mrs. Strong had shipped for him had arrived without incident and Brennan had already washed and filed them away. But for the purpose of their dinner, their first dinner as a couple, she was happy to use them.

"I know they're not fancy, you know, for a fancy celebration dinner," she started to make an excuse, but stopped when she saw him shaking his head.

"I don't need fancy, Bones. You should know that by now." He nodded to the table. "It looks real nice. And I'm glad you were surprised."

Her cheeks blossomed a pretty pink. "I was very surprised. Next time I see my father, I might tell him about them… Maybe."

Booth agreed. "Yeah. You should. And Russ. If you have good memories of them, maybe he will, too."

Once the food was on the table, they sat together and enjoyed the delicious meal Booth had prepared. Brennan raved and fussed, praising everything he had put on her dish, chastising for him hiding his cooking talents from her for far too long, and claiming that he would have some serious making-up to do in the way of cooking more meals.

By the time he brought the tiramisu to the table, the scientist was convinced that Booth had missed his calling. But she quickly changed her mind when he pointed out that if he had gone into culinary arts, it was highly likely they wouldn't be sitting together that night.

When the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and the second bottle of wine was well on this way to it's natural demise, the partners sat cuddled on the couch, watching the New Year's Eve broadcast from New York City. They stole kisses and made out like teenagers, shamelessly touching and playfully nudging one another throughout the evening. They talked about their respective expectations and how to proceed with their relationship, both on the same page as far as making it known naturally, not making a huge announcement.

As the remainder of the dinner wine was finished and they dove onto the slender bottle of chilled ice wine, neither was feeling the burden of modesty and their conversation grew quieter, the topics of discussion grew more intimate and the petting grew considerably heavier.

Booth pulled back at one point and looked at his partner, once again stunned at her beauty and speechless at the fact that she felt he was worthy of her affections. Brushing a few stray hairs from her cheek, he looked into her eyes.

"You still think New Year's is a pointless celebration?"

Brennan smiled softly, thinking about her answer. "When you dropped me off after our trip, I started researching the origins of celebrating the turning of a New Year…" She knew he hadn't meant to be cruel to her in the car when he challenged her narrow minded views of the holiday, but she did realize that her own seasonal experiences as an adolescent left a bad impression that had overridden any desire to learn more as she aged. "It seems there are common themes worldwide, surrounding the notion of starting over or starting fresh…" She smiled slyly thinking about one article she read. "In some countries, even the color of underwear worn on the first day of the new year has meaning…"

Booth's eyebrow arched. "Really?" He licked his lips and grinned in challenge. "And, uh, what color underwear are you wearing, Bones, and what does it mean…?"

She chuckled and stretched up, speaking against his strong jawline. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself what color they are…"

Enjoying her playful side, and somewhat surprised that she was revealing it to him so quickly, Booth sent a little prayer of thanks to the Big Guy upstairs. He had expected a bit more pushback from her, especially after she grew distant in Vermont, but as was typical-Brennan, she was always surprising him. And he was reminded once again, that when she set her mind to something, deciding to do something, she gave it her all, not backing down.

As soon as the little comment about her underwear dripped from her sweet lips, Booth's mind sputtered and he could barely concentrate. Reaching around her with his whole arm, he pulled her to him, coaxing her up onto his lap. With a predatory growl, he mumbled against her skin.

"I accept…" Once she was straddling his thighs, he slid his palms along the sides of her legs until he reached her hips, where he paused his motion and flexed his fingers into her soft flesh. She was wearing tights, for which the agent was extremely grateful, because they left very little to his imagination.

Brennan tilted her head sideways to allow him better access, but his statement confused her.

"You accept what?"

"The challenge to learn more about your panties, Bones…" Unable to stop his pure masculine reaction to her body, he bucked his hips slightly. The gentle gasp driven from her throat at his movement caused a cocky smile to curl his lips, but he hid it well against her throat.

Suddenly impatient, Brennan's head started to spin and her body started thrumming with a much greater urgency than before. It had been several months since she last shared her body with a man and the amount of touching and kissing they'd done throughout the evening, combined with Booth's firm body beneath hers and his very tangible reaction to their activities pushed her into overdrive and she suddenly pulled back, sliding off his lap and grabbing his hands.

"What's wrong…" Booth's forehead crinkled at her abrupt departure, but quickly regained his balance as she pulled him up form the couch. "Oh," he grinned and followed her happily as she started tugging him down the hallway.

"Nothing's wrong, Booth…" Her deep, alto voice was husky, evident of her arousal. Once they were through the bedroom door, she turned, spanning her hands across his muscular chest and stretching up on her toes. Nipping at his jawline, she quickly started to unbutton his shirt. "I like the way you look in this color scheme, Booth," she referred to the brown and tan plaid flannel shirt, which he wore over a dark chocolate brown t-shirt. "But right now, I think I'd like you more _without_ this," she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Just like when she spoke circles around him, Booth was a little slow on the uptake. Her hands were moving quickly and without pause and before he knew it, his over-shirt was on the floor and those impish little phalanges were slipping beneath his t-shirt and skimming across his heated skin. When she pushed the shirt up, he finally caught up and his own hands were quick to move in action.

Within minutes, he was stripped down to his boxers, which were doing nothing to hide his attraction to her, and Brennan was down to her undergarments as he pushed her gently onto the bed. Booth's dark eyes raked across her pale body and he licked his lips. He was speechless; she was gorgeous. Long, pale limbs, curves in all the right places and her crystalline eyes begging him for relief. He crawled onto the bed with her, skating his fingers on her silky skin, tickling her gently and relishing in her chesty giggles.

Bracing his weight over her prone body, Booth's elbows pressed into the mattress near her shoulders. He kissed her and shivered in reaction to the way her hands felt sweeping up and down his sides and back. Craning his head back, he looked into her eyes and grinned.

"So, matching pink bra and panties, huh? What's that mean?" He felt himself falling harder for her when her cheeks blossomed in a flush almost as pale pink as the shade of satin and lace on display for him.

Brennan laughed softly. "I had a difficult choice to make when I was dressing this evening… White represents peace or happiness… Yellow means prosperity…" She rolled her lips between her teeth nervously, wondering how he would react to her decision, but since she was the one to bring up the topic, she could hardly back out at that point, so she plowed forward. "Pink is supposed to," her eyes searched his, hoping that the people-reading-skills she had been trying to hone were not failing her. "Pink brings love…"

Booth sighed in relief, realizing they were on the same page. He smiled, knowing that the eyes he was staring into would be the same ones he would be looking into for the rest of his life, even if she didn't believe in absolutes like he did. "I think that was a perfect choice, Bones." When he could see the vulnerability staring back at him melt away, he knew that was the response she needed. "You're beautiful."

Spearing her fingers into his spiky hair and pulled him down, speaking against his mouth she smiled. "Happy New Year, Booth."

"Happy New Year, Bones," he shifted his thigh between hers just as someone on the street below started to set off some fireworks. "Thanks for not going to Montreal…"

She smiled into the kiss, not able to remember smiling so much with someone in bed, she hummed. "Thank you for teaching me how to skate… And for not letting me fall..."

"I'll always be there to catch you, Bones." Rubbing her nose with his, he winked. "I promise."

 **Postscript A/N**

 **So, I didn't go so far as M, which was actually my initial plan, but the JazzyMuse had other ideas and went for warm and fuzzy. Well, at least I hope you got the warm and fuzzies!**

 **I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday, whatever holiday you celebrate, and I wish you all the best in 2018.**

 **And now that this is finished, I can go on FanFic and read the other stories that are out there! I read the first chapter of my present, lovingly written by the incomparable Faith In Bones, but I didn't read the second chapter yet, and I haven't read anyone else's yet because I didn't want to be inadvertently influenced. Please take a few minutes to check out the other stories that have been posted and give the authors a little bit of love. It takes a lot of energy writing a story and takes nerves of steele to post it on the web, susceptible to sometimes harsh-reviews… Give a little treat to the writers out there and post a review, letting them know you've read their story and what you liked about it… Its the only way we know if anyone is still reading. And don't forget to leave some love on older fics, too, as you come across them… Just because a story has been completed for a while doesn't mean the author doesn't want to know how it's been received by new readers!**

 **And finally, for my faithful followers who've been waiting patiently for the next installment of Aggregation, I promise I haven't abandoned that story! I'm working on the final chapter now. I know it's been a couple months since I posted, but life is hectic and I write when I'm able. Thanks for your patience and understanding.**

 **peace and love, my friends,**

 **~jazzy**

 **Be kind to one another, always. You never know what someone else is going through in their lives...**


End file.
